King Edmund the Just
by Blue Mercedes
Summary: Many people come to the Just king for help.More chapters to come.
1. Eustace comes for help

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

'' Eustace, what's up old chap?'' asked Edmund to Eustace. Edmund was in his room doing work when Eustace knocked and came in. ''Edmund, will you promise not to tell anyone?'' asked Eustace. ''What about?'' asked Edmund. ''Remember Pole?'' asked Eustace. ''Jill Pole?'' questioned Edmund, almost grinning.

''Um…yeah,….um…I…..I….um…..'' stuttered Eustace. ''Want my suggestion?'' asked Edmund. Eustace looked confused.

''Go tell her!'' replied Edmund. ''Thank you, Edmund!'' answered Eustace. ''Your welcome, old chap,'' replied Edmund.

Eustace hurried quickly out of the room. Edmund smiled and went back to work. Not long after that about an hour later, Lucy came bursting in.

''Edmund! Eustace asked Jill to marry him and Jill said yes!'' yelled Lucy excitedly. Edmund looked up and smiled at Lucy. ''I know,'' answered Edmund. ''How did you know?'' asked Lucy, confused.

''Trust me, I just knew.'' answered Edmund.

* * *

**Please review. More chapters to come.**


	2. Prince Rabadash

**I don't own anything. Please review.**

**(When you don't listen to Edmund things can go wrong.)**

**''This chapter is set before PC and during the time of LWW and HHB.''**

''Prince Rabadash, you say?'' asked Edmund to his brother Peter. ''Yes, you will be left in charge when I leave to deal with the giants. He is coming to Cair Paravel as a suitor to our beloved sister Susan.

He is as you know the Prince of Calormen, which actually could cause us to be allies of them which would be interesting, considering Calormen has never been allies of Narnia or Archenland.'' finished Peter.

Prince Rabadash the Infammable, Prince of Calormen.'' announced the herald. Rabadash came into the palace. He had with him a few servants. He wore the traditional princely Calormen garments.

''Queen Susan,'' he said and bowed before her. ''May I dance with you tonight at the ball?'' he asked. ''Yes, you may.'' Edmund noticed something about the prince that he didn't like but he couldn't tell what it was. He didn't trust this man. Maybe it was the way he smiled, or stared at his sister.

He was going to be trouble for all of them if Susan didn't marry him, Edmund knew.

As Edmund watched Susan dance with Rabadash, he frowned.

Susan was saying goodbye to Rabadash when Edmund came up to her.

Susan smiled and waved goodbye saying,'' Thank you, for the invitation, Prince Rabadash, we will definitely think on it decide if we will come and visit you at the castle.''

Then the horses with Prince Rabadash and his escorts onthem galloped away. Edmund turned to Susan. ''I say we don't go to his palace. It is not wise. I don't exactly trust him.''

Susan laughed. ''The prince is a gentleman. What more could you want, my dear brother. I think it was nice of him to invite us and think we should go.''

They went to the prince's palace, but, in the end Susan wished she had listened to Edmund, because it started a war between Calormen and Narnia and Archenland. But story is already told in HHB.


	3. Shasta and Aravis

**I don't own any of the characters, just the story line. **

Shasta had heard many things about the Just King Edmund and wanted to hear his advice on the matter. His younger brother, Shasta knew would really not help him if he asked for help, so he went to the Just.

Edmund the Just had out the chess game that belonged to Kings and Queens of Narnia and was moving piece around as if to decide what stragedy he should use against an enemy.

''King Edmund, Prince Cor wishes to see you.'' Said a messenger that entered the room. ''Tell him he can come in I am not too occupied at the moment to see the future king of Archenland,'' replied Edmund.

Prince Cor/Shasta came in. Shasta bowed before Edmund. Edmund grinned,''Cor, you are soon to be King too, I see no reason you should really have to bow to me as if you were one of my subjects, you are really a Archenlander not a Narnian anyway.'' Shasta grinned back at the king.

Even if the Just King didn't know what he should do; he was still very friendly and very kind. ''King Edmund, I am about to become King as you know… but I have yet to be married.'' Began Shasta.

''Well, of all things, Prince, why have you come to me for advice, I have never gotten married, and unless you have someone in mind already you wish to marry I see no reason to worry about getting married until after you become King.'' Edmund interrupted.

''But Edmund, I do have someone in mind.'' Shasta replied. ''Then go tell Aravis that you love her, and get married.'' Edmund answered. Prince Cor stared at Edmund.

How did the Just King figure out the girl he had in mind? Was it just that obvious? He thought. Edmund answered his thoughts,''Cor, not everyone is called the Just King; it is my job to notice such things. But others, such as my siblings probably never noticed. Plus, although I have never been in love myself, I have observed it in others.''

Prince Cor thanked the King and ran to tell Aravis to marry him. Edmund went back to his chessboard. Not long after that Susan came in excited. ''Aravis and Cor are getting married and I told them they must let me the preparations for the wedding since Cor's mom is not around to do it and they agreed. So, we are having their wedding here at Cair Paravel.''

Edmund didn't even bother to look up. ''Hmm…as long as I don't have to dance with anyone other than Aravis, I am fine with being at Cair Paravel.''

(It was custom that the Kings of Narnia dance with the bride if they were invited to the wedding.)

What do you mean by that? You know that if a girl is standing around, fair brother, that is only kingly to ask her to dance.''replied Susan. Edmund rolled his eyes.

''Susan, my dear sister you know very well that there are no girls when our dear brother, the Magnificent, gets on the floor. But somehow you decide one of those girls that is perfectly fine with dancing with our brother or another man suddenly needs to dance with me. I don't want you doing that this time. I'll dance with Aravis and I will dance with any girl standing around needing to dance. But I will not dance with girls who already are dancing with guys, who you told to dance with me because I look pitiful not dancing with anyone or anything else you make up.''

Susan argued,''I don't always call you pitiful.'' Ed shook his head and went back to playing the chess game with himself. Susan gave up talking to him and went back to planning Aravis' wedding.

**Please review.**


End file.
